


Officer Clay

by Llios



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Fourth of July, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Police, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llios/pseuds/Llios
Summary: George is with Sapnap, Badboyhalo, Karl and Quackity to celebrate 4th of July, but George gets a little too drunk and ends up in a tight spot with a police officer.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 295





	Officer Clay

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy drunk Gogy

“Woo! Go George!” his friends cheered as the man chugged down countless shots. George was with his mates Sapnap, Karl, Quackity and Badboyhalo. They were at Sapnap's house celebrating the 4th of July. Everyone was having an amazing time. George felt himself get a little more than tipsy, but he continued swallowing down what his friends gave him.

“Hey guys, George doesn't seem too good. Maybe we should stop here before he passes out?” Bad questioned with slight worry in his tone. He was kind of the dad in this group, and cared more for his friends than himself. “Are you serious? No way! Calm down now Bad, he’ll be fine,” Sapnap answered cheerfully as he patted George’s back.

Karl and Quackity on the other hand were laughing their asses off in the corner seeing their two friends argue over an extremely drunk man. “I-i’m fiiiineee, ‘hic’ i’m fine r-really,” George stammered as he wobbled his head back and forth over the empty bottles in front of him.

“Oh come on now guys, look how you’ve messed him up. I doubt he’ll even be able to watch the fireworks if we don't sober him up soon,” Bad scolded Sapnap while clearing off the flasks flooding the kitchen counter and dining table. “You’re no fun,” the younger man pouted disappointed as he saw his friend almost passed out on the table, “See? He’s completely fine,” Bad sighed, not knowing how to respond to that.

Suddenly 505 by Arctic Monkeys started blasting through the speakers in the living room, “Oh! This one’s a banger, come on George, let’s have some fun,” Sapnap gently lifted up the brunette and placed his arm over his own shoulder, whilst his friend almost wasn’t capable of standing straight, “F-fuck..ye-ahh,” George responded as he dozed off again.

Sapnap placed the passed out man on the couch, next to Karl and Quackity who were having a conversation. “Well look at that, you drove poor George over the edge sappy,” Quackity raised his voice over the loud music, looking at the brunette drooling beside him. Letting out a small groan, Sapnap scratched the back of his head, “Maybe i actually did this time,”

“Asshole, you have no limits,” Quackity laughed upon looking over to the kitchen counter, “Ayo Bad! Fetch George some water, we need to sober this dude up. We cannot have him going feral outside amongst other people,” The blonde did as he was told, and later came on with a glass of water.

Karl sat on the other sofa, giggling to himself as he snapped photos of his friends, “This is so going on twitter,” He let out a loud cackle.

“Karl please,” Quackity teasingly tried to ‘stop’ him from taking more, but in reality he just wanted him to continue.

George felt the cold water running down his throat, it was refreshing. That was until he felt the sudden urge to throw up, he began gagging, “Oh no no no,” Bad began panicking as he went to get the trashcan. Sapnap and the two others began laughing so hard their stomachs went sore, while their other friend came back with the bucket.

“I hate you all, muffin heads!” You could hear the seriousness in Bad’s voice, but none of the others were able to take him seriously.

George was bent over the trash can as saliva dripped from his lips, “I’m f-iine guys, I just..ate s-something bad earlier todayy..” The drunken man chuckled to himself, still gagging. “Just admit it Georgie, you can never beat me when it comes to drinking,” Sapnap teasedly slapped his back. This made the brunette begin coughing, and soon he vomited, head buried in the trash.

“So, so, get it all out George,” Bad carefully stroked the man’s back as the other caught his breath. Strings of saliva dripping from sore lips. “Here, drink this mate,” Sapnap handed him the glass, and the older man quickly began drinking.

George let out a sigh of relief as he finished it all, “Haah..” the brunette still felt unbelievably unwell and could barely focus on his surroundings. There was no way he could ever win against Sapnap when it came to drinking, he was too competitive.

In the distance there were now fireworks filling up the sky, everyone turned their heads, “Shit, we should've been outside by now!” Sapnap told everyone to hurry and put on their jackets. George, who was still in his own mind didn't quite get what was going on , but followed along as best as he could.

Quackity and Karl placed both of the drunken man’s arms over their shoulders for support. Upon arriving at their destination, it was already stuffed with people waiting for the second round of fireworks. So full in fact that Karl and Quackity placed the brunette on a bench to get a better view on the front row outside on the beach. And now George was all alone, with neither Sapnap, Badboyhalo or the two other dumbasses in sight.

George tried carefully lifting himself up from the uncomfortable soggy bench, trying to get a glimpse of at least one familiar face. It wasn’t easy navigating through such huge crowds, and he ended up supporting himself against one of the planted trees up on the walkway.

“Sighhh, why me,” the brunette clung to the poor tree, rough bark against his skin. “I sSswear they’re always forgetting about me,” George faked what sounded like a sob, while making a pouting face with his lips. Then, just as he was about to head down to the beach, he felt something tapping his shoulder. Too dizzy to move his head upwards, he looked directly into the chest of a man.

Confused, George asked, “S-sapnap..Is that you?” The brunette quickly clung himself to the man in front of him. “I was sure you guys had left me here, all alone~”

The shorter man wrapped both his arms around the person in front of him.

“Excuse me sir,”

George noticed the slight change in his friend’s voice, “Oi Sappynappy.. what’sSs wrong with your voice dude, and when did you changeE c-clothes,” the brunette slowly moved his gaze upwards, but was met by something completely different than what he’d expected.  
A tall man, about a head’s height taller was looking down at him. It was quite dark, but bright enough to see his features, light freckles and green eyes towering over George. His jawline was slightly visible with a mouth forming a confused smile. The man’s wavy dirty blonde hair made his eyes stand out even more,the brunette couldn't help but let his jaw fall. George had bumped into a police officer, and was hugging the stranger thinking it was his beloved Sapap.

“Easy now, are you alright there sir?” the officer still looked down on him with gentle eyes, George quickly removed his arms, still unsteady. “Hey, hey, take it easy. You’ll fall over at this rate, and we wouldn’t wanna ruin your pretty face now, would we?” he smirked down at the brunette as he wrapped both arms around George’s waist, supporting his body.

The smaller man couldn't quite understand what was happening, but he felt the larger hands of the officer gently wrap themselves around him. “I- who a-are you?” George’s heart was racing, he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the fact he'd just hugged a police officer.

“I’m officer Clay, don’t worry, I'm not here to hurt you,” the bonde gently said hoping it’d calm George’s nerves, but instead made it worse. “Where are your friends? You were calling out your friend’s name, right?” Clay asked as he tried leading the brunette further away from the crowd, and in that moment, the second round of fireworks were lit and filled the sky with beautiful colors. “Y-yeah,” George nervously answered as he decided to look up at the officer again, a big mistake.

The colors and lights filling the dark night sky, lit up both their faces. He could now see every little detail forming on the man in front of him. The brit had to look away, he felt a forming blush heating up both his ears.

Fuck he was hot.

\---

They were now fully out of the crowd, but George still didn’t know where he was headed. On wobbly feet he saw them approaching a cop car. “W-wait a second, I-I havent done anything wrong now have I?” The drunken man felt his heart slightly drop.

A light chuckle was heard, “Don’t worry sir, it’s my duty making sure you’re safe. No, would you be so kind and get in the car?” Clay asked upon opening the back door. George was hesitant, but figured he had no other choice but to obey the orders he was given.

“Here, take this,” the man gave the brunette a water bottle upon entering as well, “You must be thirsty, it’ll also help sober yourself up,” George carefully placed his lips at the tip and began drinking, he felt the other man staring at him and quickly changed his gaze.

Upon putting the cap on again, Clay finally said, “I figured you’d be no good by yourself amongst all those people, I'll keep you company till you’re sober enough to continue by yourself..if I get permission that is?” the officer looked over at George with crossed arms and a teasing smile.

“S-sure,” the brunette stuttered upon the sudden question.  
They both sat there in silence for a while before Clay decided to say something, "So, I hear you're not from any place here?" He asked, trying to start a conversation. "Yeah..I'm from London actually, only here on a visit," George tried his best to avoid eye contact with the officer.

"Hmm, interesting," the blonde then spread both his legs slightly further apart, must've been to make more space because his legs were so long, George thought.

"I don't meet many Brits down here, I like your accent," Clay paused and supported his head with his right hand, leaning further down on the seat, "Sorry, you must hear that alot don't you?"

George heard the sudden tenderness in his voice, it made his heart jump. Of course it wasn't the first time the brunette had heard that, but he didn't mind when people complimented it.

"I don't..particularly mind, you get used to it I suppose. Also, I'm not against compliments," George glanced up at the man beside him, a slight smirk formed on the officer's face. "Is that so.."

The brunette quickly finished his water bottle to distract himself from the awkwardness. The fireworks were still ongoing, George wasn't a big fan of the exploding objects, but tolerated a small amount.

He could feel himself slowly sobering up, but it made sitting in a car with the most handsome police officer he's ever seen just unbearable. Avoiding eye contact was just rude, and he couldn't get himself to continue the conversation without messing up.

George's eyes then accidentally stuck themselves to Clay's crotch, he had these times where he'd zone out, and now was absolutely not the time to do so.

The brunette tried his best to move his glance, soon enough feeling his face heat up.

"Are you alright..I didn't quite catch your name?" Clay asked, and the brit quickly closed his eyes. "It's G-george..and yeah, I'm fine, totally," he stuttered with his eyes still closed.

Suddenly, he could feel the officer scooping closer, George could feel his body heat. "George..your face is kinda red, are you positive you haven't catched a cold?" The sound of the man calling the brit's name made him shiver.

George felt Clay's hand on his forehead, the hand was soft and gentle to the touch, now further down on his cheeks and ears.

"Sir?"

He had no intention of opening his eyes, not in this state, he knew for sure he'd go insane.

Clay looked at him for a moment before moving slightly closer to the other man.

"George~"

George's eyes flung open by the tender touch of the officer's breath against his skin, and the gentle sounding of his voice calling the brunette's name.

"N-no, 'm fine I s-swear.." the brit switched uncomfortably in his seat, now looking directly into Clay's eyes.

"Fine you say?" The officer tilted his head downwards before looking up again with a grin, "It doesn't look like your 'thing' down there is very pleased though,"

George's breath hitched, he quickly covered his hard-on with his hoodie. The brunette slowly felt his dignity fade away in seconds, how could he let something like this happen?

"E-excuse me o-officer, I need to go now," The brit wanted to hurry out of this mess and never see this man again, but he didn't come far until Clay reached out for his arm and gently dragged him back.

"Hey..don't be embarrassed, I understand, you're affected by the alcohol. Don't worry, it's completely normal," the blonde looked at George with innocent eyes.

The brit let himself get seduced by the man in front of him, he was now only inches from his face.

"You're not the only one with a problem," Clay huffed as George saw the bulge in the male's pants.

The brunette swallowed nervously, "Isn't this..illegal officer?" George wasn't quite sure what he'd gotten himself into. "Don't worry, Georgie, nobody will know," the blonde whispered in a seductive husky voice, as he gently placed George on his right thigh.

"B-but what if somebody sees us!" George felt the palms of Clay caressing his back, "The windows are tinted, nobody can see inside," the officer said calmly, softly laying kisses on the brit's neck.

George couldn't help but feel his hips bucking onto the blonde's thigh, feeling the rising friction beneath him.

"Tell me what feels good, I'll listen," Clay practically moaned softly into the brunette's ear, making his face heat up in a darker pink.

George then grabbed the man's hair and pressed his lips against his own. Clay let out a groan as they began messily making out.

Clay lightly pushed away to catch his breath, chest rising and sinking in a rapid motion. It didn't take long before their lips met again, gently embracing each other.

George tried putting his tongue in the blonde's mouth, carefully asking for permission with his lips. The officer met the brit's tongue with his, brushing against each other in a gentle motion.

Heavy breathing filled the back seat as they let go of each other's lips, needy for more than just a light touch.

Clay began feeling the brunettes back, caressing his chest and hips in the process. George led on upon gently licking the cop's neck, sucking marks into his light freckled skin.

Small huffs escaped Clay's mouth, "Ride my thigh baby..maybe you can ride something else later," George yelped upon hearing the needy request, how could he decline.

The brunette began slowly, moving his hips back and forth, feeling the sweet friction and rising erection, now painful.

"Ngh, ah.." small moans now began escaping George as he continually felt his clothed dick touch the officer's uniform. He could feel everything, the lightest touch.

"J-just like that, you're doing so well..George," the brit groaned as he thought his jeans couldn't get any tighter.

Clay now moved his palms to the brunette's hips, pressing him down with gentle pressure, making the rubbing feel more intense.

"I-im gonna come I-if you continue like that, Clay.." George yelped in pleasure, wanting more than just the friction of the male's thigh.

Small kisses were continually planted on the brunette's face, "But you were riding me so prettily, like a..slut, hmm~" Clay whispered softly into George's ear, making his dick throb even more.

"P-please," the brunette began palming the officer, looking him right in the eyes with a seductive look, "You said I could..ride something else than your thigh..right?" Clay groaned at the brit's dirty talk, "Or maybe, you've changed your mind?"

The blonde released a slight grin before opening the other's belt, wiggling it off till it fell on the floor. "Well look at that, someone's excited,"

George now sat with only his underwear and grey hoodie on top of Clay's lap.

"Open your mouth then, show me how many fingers you can take," the brunette obeyed his orders and coated the officer's fingers, gently sucking them, as his tongue did the rest of the job.

"Now that's a good boy, George.." the brit moaned at the praise he was given, he bucked his hips again.

At a slow pace, Clay took George's underwear off with his free hand just slow enough to make the man an impatient mess.

“Such a good boy..so good now, George” the officer continued his praising talk as he took out the three fingers filling the brunette's mouth.

"P-please Clay..hurry up," George groaned. The officer smirked, enjoying every bit of it.

The officer placed small kisses on the brit's cheek before finally circling his hole with his fingers. The brunette gasped as he felt the first finger go in, it was uncomfortable. It took a while for George to relax.

"Take it easy, you're doing so well," Clay placed comforting words for the male to hear, it made him let out a moan, feeling a tingling feeling in his stomach.

The blonde gently let his finger slide in and out, hearing the groans of the brit clinging to him before letting in a second.

"Ngh..haah," George moaned out as the officer began scissoring him out, carefully as he brushed his lips against George's. The brunette could feel himself loosening up, and suddenly let out a yelp as Clay pushed his fingers further up, searching for his prostate.

He began bending his fingers downwards, hitting the spot he was searching for, "Ahn Clay!" George let out a scream like moan as he came.

"Was it that good, Georgie?" Clay whispered in the brunette's ear, slowly taking out his fingers. The brit almost sighed at the loss of fullness.

Then, the officer began opening his uniform, sliding down his underwear, revealing his impatient cock, dripping with precum.

"You'll need a punishment, let's see how long you can last this time, slut," Clay said upon brushing his lips against George's before ramming into him.

George gasped upon feeling the man overpower him in an instant. He turned into a moaning mess, "C-clay..ha, ngh.." the brunette panted, still clinging to the man's soft hair.

"You like this George? You like the feeling of me being inside you?" The blonde softly groaned as he felt the brit tighten around his cock, making him more aroused.

Hearing Clay's words was like an Aphrodisiac flowing through his veins. The rough pace made George feel overstimulated and tears began forming, as he continually gasped for air as Clay hit him deeper.

"Ye-yeah, it feels..amazing," George stuttered making the officer almost speechless of the erotic change of tone, soft low voice, begging him for more. The urge to resist wasn't there anymore, "Fuck, George,"

Clay continued pounding into the brit, feeling him from the inside as the moans got louder. George began trying to move up and down himself, wanting more, more than he could handle.

Tears of overstimulation rolled down his cheeks as the brunette pushed away to look Clay in the eyes. It took the breath out of the officer, making him let out a groan of arousal seeing the messed up face of the man on top of him.

"Cla-clay, hng..please- mess me up,"

Clay's jaw dropped.

"F-fucking hell," the officer swiftly grabbed George's hoodie and kissed him harshly, feeling the warm embrace of his cold fingers against warm cheeks as he moved his hands further up.

Strings of saliva connected their mouths as they let go, Clay rapidly pushed George down on his back, making him lay down.

“I’ll make sure you leave limping, pretty boy,” the officer huffed into the ear of the man beneath him, making George whine, “And don't you dare cum before you've got my permission,”

The brit moaned in agreement as Clay pounded into him continuously again with a rough pace, making sure the brunette felt every inch of him, caressing his pale body.

George’s dick was already dripping precum, even though he’d come a few minutes ago, making his already overstimulated cock feel extra sensitive when Clay began jerking him off, slowly. The blonde began running his hand through George’s hair, then down his face, wiping tears. Amongst the thrusts, the blonde said praising words, knowing the other enjoyed hearing them, “You’re such a good boy George,” the officer gently sucked on his neck, hand still in his hair, “So..sexy,” earning satisfied moans in return.

George’s breathing increased with each thrust, it felt like his guts were being rearranged, but he couldn't stop himself from letting out naughty sounds of pleasure, as he felt himself nearing a second orgasm. “Clay..C-clay!” the brunette huffed, looking up at the other man, “I- I wanna come, i ne-need to come please..”

The smirking face of Clay increased upon hearing begging words, “Georgie, not without my..permission,” was all he got in response as he felt the throbbing urge grow stronger each time the blonde pounded faster, making him gasp for air as his prostate was his occasionally.

George was now almost at his limit, “Hngh..i can’t officer..i-” the brit wrapped his legs around Clay’s waist, pulling him down at his level. “Please..” he huffed into the taller man’s ear, feeling a shiver down his spine, almost making him cum.

Clay was now also at his limit, he could feel the pressure building up as George began caressing his neck with gentle love-bites.

“You make me..go insane,” Clay moaned out as he came with one final thrust into the brit, immediately leading the other male to his edge as well. George bucked his hips at the same pace as Clay’s, helping him ride out his orgasm.

White sticky liquid dripping out of the brunette and onto the seat, as well as smudged onto both stomach’s. They panted in relief, and the blonde slowly took out his cock, drenched in his own cum.

Clay looked satisfied down on George who looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. “Hah..sorry, did I overdo it?” the officer quickly asked as he raised the man up, making him sit straight. “Fu-fuck, i enjoyed that way too much,” the brit groaned as he wobbled his head, tryig not to pass out.

Clay chuckled before realizing, “No, no, you cannot pass out now, you need to stay awake. You need to get home,” the officer got a mild panic, afraid he wasn't able to get home by himself, afraid he’d collapse on his way.

The officer swiftly zipped up his uniform and tried putting on George's pants as best as he could, wiping off the cum smudged on his abdomen and hoodie. “Tell me your address, I usually don’t do this, but I'm in care of your health right now. I’ll drive you home.”

After a 5 minute drive, they arrived at Sapnap’s house. The lights were on and upon parking, Clay could see someone in the window. The blonde opened the back door, carrying George bridal style up to the entrance, and rang the doorbell.

Out came a dirty blonde man with glasses, “Oh my goodness, George!” the man yelled out, “What’s happened, is he alright?” Bad began panicking upon seeing the state his friend was in.

“He is fine sir, just..drunk. Luckily I found him and was able to take him home safely,” Clay obviously lied, but with a straight face. Bad thanked the officer countless times before getting Karl to help him bring the man inside.

\---

George woke up with a massive headache, upon getting out of bed, he collapsed. His legs were so weak, he couldn't stand.

“Ouch..” the man groaned as he managed to get up, on wobbly feet. Upon entering the kitchen, there were already 4 people waiting for him.

The looks he was met by were all different, Quackity and Karl were trying to hold in their laughter, then there was Bad who looked as worried as ever, and Sapnap looked heavily disappointed.

“What..” George’s voice broke as he tried to speak, quickly covering his mouth.

“Where the hell were you last night mate, we looked everywhere for you! You got so lost a cop had to bring you home, this isn’t like you Geo-” Sapnap paused upon noticing something covering the brit’s neck.

“No fucking way,” the texan placed his palm over his mouth trying not to grin, quickly whispering something to Bad who was standing right next to him.

The blonde’s face automatically lit up in a light pink, “Sapnap!” he yelled, “You can’t say that,”

George was confused until he heard the whispers of Quackity, “Looks like someone had fun,” his face immediately turned red, he completely forgot what happened last night until everything came back to him little by little.

“I- I need some water!” the brunette quickly tried changing the subject, limping to the sink to fill up his glass.

There was no way he was telling them he got railed by the officer who brought him home.


End file.
